iLove Cramps
by iCam
Summary: Whenever Sam is on her period, her cramps are a million times worse than the average girl's. Knowing that an orgasm will help soothe the pain, will Carly successfully find a way to bring her friend to one without making her feel nervous?


**After getting so many wonderful reviews on my other story, iCare, I wanted to treat you Cam fans with another one! I got this idea from learning about how orgasms can help with your cramps. (Seriously, it's true. xP) I was debating on which girl to give the problem to, but I always kind of liked the "Motherly Caretaker" role Carly has over Sam, and decided to write it this way. Plus I always figured it would be hot if Carly was the one 'on top' in their love life, since most would expect it to be Sam.**

**Again, please review if you read! As always, I don't mind anonymous reviews! I completely understand them, especially for this type of story! So yeah, please please review! I love them so much! They make my day! :)**

*****Note: In this story, Carly and Sam are already in a relationship, and have had previous sexual encounters. (One of my reviewers pointed out that I forgot to mention that kind of detail so I just wanted to clear that up for anyone who wasn't sure!)  
**

* * *

It was Saturday and Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch watching TV, when a rough knock on the door brought them out of their dead stare.

"Who is that?" Freddie asked curiously, hearing the visitor give another bunch of rude knocks. "Sounds like they're trying to break the door down."

Carly just laughed as she got up and walked over to the door. "Gotta be Sam."

"Oh right," Freddie laughed.

Finally the brunette pulled open the door. "Hey Sam," She greeted her best friend with a smile.

"Hey Carly I," Sam stopped for a moment, looking over her best friend's shoulder to see Freddie sitting on the couch. "NU UH. NOT TODAY!" She growled, pushing her way past Carly and barging into the apartment.

"Hey! What did I do?" Freddie asked, justified in his confusion as he watched the blond stomp her way over to him.

"I'm not dealing with you today!" Sam replied gruffly, grabbing him by the arm and harshly pulling him up.

"OW! HEY! THAT HURTS!" Freddie cried, continuing to be dragged by Sam towards the door.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIN IS BENSON!" Sam yelled in response, before swiftly swinging the poor boy out of the door, and slamming it.

_"LET ME BACK IN!"_ Freddie's muffled cries came from outside.

"GO HOME!" Sam yelled back.

_"CARLY!"_

Upon that, Sam looked over at her friend, and shook her head no.

Carly just sighed. "You should go home Freddie," She stated quietly.

_"But-"_

"YOU HEARD HER. LEAVE!" Sam reinforced her stance.

_"ARGH! WHY DO I PUT UP WITH THIS?! PSYCHO GIRLS...." _Freddie's voice got lower and lower, until the soft click of his apartment door could be heard.

"Sam," Carly sighed, turning around to look at her friend. "Why did you do that?"

Her question was quickly answer as Sam hunched over, her arms wrapped around her stomach, and slowly sat down on the couch, whimpering.

"Got any Midol?" Sam asked weakly, laying down on her side.

"Oh," Carly replied frowning. "Time of the month?"

Sam just nodded her head weakly, before closing her eyes.

"I'll get you something," Carly replied sympathetically, before walking into her kitchen. While she didn't usually condone her friend's rude actions, especially to Freddie, Carly always gave the blond a free pass during her time of the month. Unfortunately, Sam always went through her period much more worse than other girls. Sometimes it got so bad to the point of her getting physically ill, and unable to go to school. And when Sam's mother actually gave her permission to stay home, it had to be bad.

"Here you go," Carly walked back into the living room, supplies in tow.

Sam slowly sat up, holding her stomach. "Thanks," She mumbled tiredly, taking the pill and glass of juice from her friend, before downing both of them.

"How's it this time?" Carly asked, sitting next to Sam on the couch.

"My insides feel like they are being ripped apart," Sam sighed.

"How about the dizziness?" Carly asked, fully knowing what her friend went through.

"Got it this morning. Threw up twice," Sam nodded, sighing as she closed her eyes. "But at least that's over.."

"You know, you shouldn't have made the trip to my apartment in your condition," Carly started to say.

"Well, I wanted to see you," Sam replied truthfully, before opening her eyes and giving her friend a quick peck on the cheek.

"You could have just called," Carly smiled. "I would have been over there within ten minutes."

"Yeah but.....I don't have any Midol at my house, or a huge comfy bed," Sam replied with a sheepish smile, obviously wanting to be spoiled today.

Carly just shook her head and laughed. "All right, I get it. But still, you making that trip in your condition worries me. Next time call us so Spencer can drive you here or something."

"Psh I was fine. It was that busload of people you should have been worried about. They had to ride with _me_ for a few minutes. It was not pretty," Sam opened her eyes and laughed weakly before clutching her stomach. "Oooh."

"Here come on, let's get you into bed," Carly replied, pulling onto her friend's arm to get her up.

"Urgh," Sam mumbled, her stomach keeping her hunched over.

"Easy, I don't want you to get dizzy," Carly added, walking alongside with her bent up friend. "Let's take the elevator."

"Good idea," Sam nodded, starting to feel extremely tired.

* * *

"So where's Spencer?" Sam asked curiously, noticing she hadn't seen him yet.

"He went to some art show to show off his work. He'll be gone for most of the day," Carly nodded, holding onto Sam's arm so the girl could have balance while riding in the elevator.

"Oh, okay," Sam replied, letting out a yawn and slowly resting her head against Carly's shoulder.

"You should probably have a doctor check you out with this kind of stuff," Carly spoke gently.

"Yeah, tried that once. Bad decision," Sam mumbled, pulling her head up to look at her friend. "My mom was dating a doctor, so he came up to my room and told me to take off my pants for a check up."

"WHAT?!"

"You can rest assured knowing that he won't be performing any little checkups on anyone anymore," Sam laughed. "Good swift kick to the groin robbed him of that. A real doctor said so. Did ya know that sometimes you just can't recover from certain things?" The blond started to chuckle before she grabbed her stomach once more. "God.."

"Okay, take it easy," Carly replied as the elevator let off a ring. "Let's get to my room."

The two girls eventually made their way into the room, Sam limping and clutching her sides.

"Here, I'll set up the bed, and grab you some pajamas," Carly started working on removing the comforter off the top so her friend could slide in.

"And I'm going to the bathroom," Sam laughed as she slowly made her way over to the door. But then she paused and turned around. "Carly, do you have any..?"

"Bottom cabinet," Carly laughed.

"Good man," Sam replied jokingly with a smile, before disappearing behind the door and shutting it.

* * *

Eventually Carly had gotten Sam ready for bed, the blond mumbling and groaning the entire time. Usually when Sam grumbled, she was just being stubborn, but Carly knew these were true groans of pain.

"Urgh," Sam sighed, laying down on her side in the middle of the mattress. While the outside of her body was comforted by her friend's mattress, and pajamas, Sam's insides were still aching badly. This was made apparent by her pained expression.

"Do you want a hot water bottle or something?" Carly asked, standing by the side of the bed as she was about to pull the blanket over her friend.

"Actually, no, but I do want something," Sam replied. "Stay with me, here.." She patted the mattress behind her. "Please?"

Carly couldn't help but smile at her friend's politeness. "Of course," The brunette then crawled her way onto the bed, and laid down behind Sam. She then reached over and pulled the blanket over their bodies, before wrapping her arms around the girl, giving her an embrace from behind.

Sam let off a heavy sigh of comfort, before bringing up her own arms and wrapping them around Carly's.

Carly just rested her head against the crook of Sam's shoulder and her neck. "That good?"

"Mhm," Sam nodded, her eyelids starting to get heavy. The warmth of her best friend's body directly behind her was so soothing, that she could almost fall asleep.

Carly stayed quiet as the minutes started to pass. She too was starting to feel sleepy, enjoying the way her best friend's back rose up and down against her stomach.

Everything was peaceful for a few minutes, until Sam's body jerked harshly.

"Ur.." The blond let out a squeak of pain, making Carly's eyes snap open in worry.

"You ok?"

"God, this hurts!" Sam moaned, her insides going through another painful spasm.

"It's alright, try to breathe," Carly soothed, feeling Sam listen to her as the blond's stomach started going up and down with sharp breaths. Finally Sam stopped moving, making Carly wonder if she felt any better or not. "That work?"

"Barely," Sam muttered, sniffling a bit.

Carly leaned forward and noticed her friend had a tear slip down her cheek. "Aww..Sam," The brunette frowned, feeling so incredibly helpless.

"Sorry," Sam gave a nervous laugh, reaching up and wiping her tear off. "Kinda pathetic huh?"

"No! Not at all!" Carly quickly confirmed. "It's just, I wish I could help you..."

"Yeah, me too," Sam sighed, closing her eyes. "But nothing works. Nothing." The blond just let off another deep sigh of depression.

Carly thought about her friend's words for a moment. It seemed that they were true. Every month, when she and Sam would hang out during her period, Carly always ended up on the computer, researching for any type of method that would help. They always tried whatever they could find, only to be depressed with negative results. The only thing they didn't try was a method that Carly found out about online without Sam around. The brunette's brow furrowed for a moment in thought, wondering if she should even mention it to her friend, realizing it may make her uncomfortable.

"Urgh.." Sam grumbled once more, squeezing Carly's arms tight against her aching stomach. "God, if this gets worse, I'm gonna get sick again," She moaned.

Upon hearing this, Carly finally decided to ask Sam if she wanted to go for the last method. "You know...," She started to say to Sam as the blond perked up a moment, listening. "...I've heard about _another_ remedy that can help with cramps."

"Yeah? What? A bullet to my uterus?" Sam asked depressingly. "We tried everything."

"No," Carly chuckled lightly, although she completely understood how the girl felt. "We didn't try everything. The remedy I'm thinking about is a bit more...gentle," And with that Carly slowly leaned over and placed a soft kiss against Sam's neck, causing the blond to turn around and look up at her.

"Huh?" She asked, still confused.

Carly looked down at her and gave her a small smile as she gently stroked her hand up and down against Sam's abdomen. "I've heard that...orgasms can make you feel better."

At that moment, Sam's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at her best friend. The brunette was still stroking her abdomen, while gazing at her softly, causing Sam to start feeling a warmth form in the bottom of her stomach. Any other time, she would probably rudely jump on top of Carly, and continue, but now...was different. Sam thought for a moment, her heartbeat starting to ring loudly in her ears. She wasn't sure if it was from excitement, or from fear. Finally, Sam decided that it was fear, and quickly pushed the thought away.

"C-Carly, I'm sorry, I-I just can't....not now," Sam replied sadly, turning away from her friend.

"I understand," Carly replied, gently nuzzling the back of the blond girl's neck. "And I won't force you to do anything you don't want, but I would promise you that if we did, I'd take it slow," Carly watched as Sam once again turned her head around to look at her. The girl's blue eyes still had a twinge of worry in them. Carly just gave her another soft smile. "And I also promise I won't touch anything you don't want touched."

Sam stared back at her for a moment, before her lips curled up into a small smile. "Okay, I trust you," She finally gave in. "But, if we do this, can we please start...high?" Sam added, taking Carly's hands from her stomach, and gently placing them against her chest.

"Of course," Carly smiled, snuggling up closer to Sam's back, and resting her cheek against it. Slowly and softly, the brunette reached down to Sam's stomach, making sure not to go lower, and gently snaked her hands underneath her friend's shirt.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat, as she felt Carly's hands start working their way up to her chest. The brunette's fingers finally found the rim of her bra, and eventually snaked past that too.

Soon enough, Carly began rubbing the soft flesh, not even bothering to remove Sam's shirt or bra.

"Ohmm...." Sam let off a moan, enjoying the way her friend's hands worked magic against her chest.

"That ok?" Carly asked lovingly, as she felt Sam nod against her. Carly then continued to rub and gently massage the girl's breasts. Soon enough she could feel Sam's nipples hardening.

Deciding to test the waters, Carly very lightly grabbed Sam's left nipple in between her fingers. Unfortunately, the blond's body was too sensitive during menstruation for this, causing Sam to give a quick jerk of discomfort at the action. Carly instantly removed the touch, and cupped her friend's entire breast in her hand, gently massaging it to remove the pain.

Sam couldn't help but let out a murmur of pleasure and appreciation. While it was true her nipples were too sore for the kind of foreplay she and Carly normally took part in, she was amazed that her best friend could tell the difference between a jerk of pain and one of pleasure. Sam knew that whenever Carly went for her chest in previous romps, she ended up jerking around a lot as she loved the feeling of the girl's fingers against her nipples, so she was stunned that Carly instantly recognized the difference this time. Sam's thoughts were broken though when the brunette mumbled against the back of her neck.

"You alright there?" Carly's quiet voice asked, her hand stopping the massage.

"W-what?" Sam's voice came out breathlessly.

"Am I hurting you?" Carly asked concerned. "You're breathing heavily."

"No," Sam replied quietly with a laugh, realizing that maybe her friend was just being overly cautious. _"Who wouldn't be breathing heavily during this?"_ Sam thought with a humored smile before answering. "My chest is a bit too sore for the rougher stuff, but this feels good."

"You sure?" Carly wanted to make sure her friend wasn't lying.

"Yeah," Sam laughed, reaching up and placing her hand against her chest, on top of Carly's covered hand and started to move it around. "I like this. A lot."

Carly smiled, and without a word, continued to gently massage her friend's chest. Sam let out a soft sigh of comfort, slowly letting go of her best friend's hand and relaxing her arm back down on the mattress as she eased into the motion. Carly just smiled, starting to feel Sam's rigid body growing softer and more relaxed.

* * *

A few minutes passed, as Carly continued the loving and gentle movements against her friend's aching chest, when Sam let out another jerk of pain. Carly instantly stopped, unsure of what may have hurt her friend this time. "Are you ok?!" The brunette asked quickly.

"Urgh, yeah," Sam moaned, curling forward a bit. "Just the cramps.."

"Oh," Carly replied sullenly. She knew that orgasms helped relax the tension, but thought that maybe just a few comforting massages would help out instead. It was obvious that it wouldn't be enough.

"Oooooh," Sam moaned, placing a hand against her pelvis as a wave of pain hit her in stomach.

"Do...you want to continue?" Carly asked hesitantly. She knew that if she brought Sam over the edge, her friend would feel better, but wasn't sure if Sam was even up to the challenge of getting there.

"Yes I do," Sam replied in ragged breaths. "...it'll pass."

The two girls waited in silence, until Sam finally gave her friend the okay to continue. Carly gently started back up on Sam's breasts, making her moan. But despite how aroused the blond girl sounded, Carly knew that she probably wouldn't be pushed to what she needed from just this.

"Sam?" Carly asked hesitantly, as the blond opened her eyes and looked behind her to see her best friend looking back.

"Yeah?"

"In order for you to feel better, I have to get you to orgasm," Carly replied as Sam gave off a strained laugh.

"Don't make it sound like a work quota, where you get to clock out at the end."

"Sorry," Carly replied with a chuckle. "But I just meant that, I'm not sure if I can help you get there with just massages, you know?"

"Carly.." Sam started to say heavily, looking behind her. "You could bring me to it just by looking at me with your eyes."

"Sam.." Carly said softly, her own heart skipping a beat as she stared back at her best friend. "That was one of the most touching things I've ever heard. God I love you," Carly murmured, placing a kiss on Sam's lips.

Sam just smiled in response when her friend pulled back. "Well it's true cupcake," She laughed. "And I love you too," Sam went to reach over to place a kiss back on Carly's lips, but instead grimaced, and quickly snapped her head away as pain once again filled her abdomen. "Shit," She cursed in an untimely manner.

Carly just frowned, gently rubbing her hands up and down Sam's stomach to sooth the pain.

"L-like I said," Sam replied weakly. "You can usually bring me over the edge with anything. It's just now...this pain..blocks everything.."

"I completely understand," Carly nodded against her shoulder. "You don't have to explain."

"Thanks," Sam replied gratefully, before letting off a deep sigh of frustration and pain.

Carly thought for a moment, before hesitantly looking at the back of her friend's head. "Do you...want to go further?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused for a second, until she felt Carly place a hand against her pelvis.

"Do you want to go further?" Carly repeated.

"I d-dunno," Sam replied honestly. Her body was craving her friend's touch, but her mind was still completely uncomfortable at the idea of Carly touching her during this. "It's just...well it's embarrassing.." Sam finally admitted.

"Sam, you never have to be embarrassed around me," Carly replied with a soft laugh.

"I know," Sam smiled. "But still, you know what I mean.."

"Of course," Carly replied gently. "But I promise you that if we go further, I won't touch you...there," She spoke softly, wanting to let Sam know she was in control of this whole situation, and that if something bothered her, she wouldn't be pressured into it.

Sam thought slowly for a moment, before placing her hand against Carly's, which was still resting against her pelvis. The blond realized she desperately wanted this, despite how conflicting her mental thoughts about the situation were. "You sure...you won't take it too far?" Sam asked, her voice insecure.

"Sam, I'm not gonna lunge at you," Carly replied with a hearty laugh. "I can control myself. The second you say stop, I will stop. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"No, don't say die," Sam murmured quickly, not liking her friend saying that. "Cross my heart and hope to never eat pie."

"Ok, cross my heart and hope to never eat pie," Carly then laughed ironically, not realizing there could be another meaning to her friend's improvisation until she spoke the saying out loud. "Interesting choice of words by the way."

"I meant pastry pie," Sam chuckled, a bit humored that Carly would get into sexual jokes, despite what they were doing. "Let's not even go there Shay!"

"Okay okay," Carly laughed before she felt Sam give off a jerk of pain in her arms once more.

"Oh, ow," Sam squeaked, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Carly frowned, wishing she could work fast to get Sam the comfort she so desperately needed. But the two waited in silence once more, until Sam once again gave her the signal to continue. "Alright, I'm okay now," Sam nodded.

"Alright," Carly replied gently, before slowly linking her fingers into the waistband of Sam's pajamas.

Sam just stayed quiet as she felt her best friend's fingers move slowly down into her pants. It was obvious Carly was going at a snail's pace, making sure to give her enough time to say stop if it came to that. When the blond stayed quiet, Carly continued moving lower.

Despite how nervous she felt, the feeling of Carly's hand going lower was exhilarating. Sam could feel her heartbeat start to pick up as the brunette's fingertips gently wriggled past the waistband of her underwear. But although the feeling was exciting, Sam still couldn't get the nagging thought of her period out of her head and was in alarm mode, ready to cry stop in case something felt wrong. But it never did.

Carly's fingers finally found Sam's clit, and gave it a gentle rub.

"Ohhhhhh," Sam let out a lustful moan.

Carly instantly paused, waiting for Sam to respond in a more coherent manner. While she knew that was one of her friend's aroused moans, as she had become quite accustomed to hearing them, Carly wanted to make sure Sam was alright with the new level they just reached, especially considering the situation. "That okay?" Carly asked, genuinely concerned for her friend's comfort.

Shaking off the waves of pleasure from the first touch, Sam gently opened her eyes when she heard her best friend ask her something. Unfortunately she was too lost in the act of sexual contact to hear it. "What?"

"That okay? I mean, is it alright to continue?"

"Definitely," Sam murmured, taking a deep breath, already depressed at the loss of movement. The blond couldn't help but smile though. When Carly said she was going to take things slow, boy did she mean it. Still, Sam was impressed with her friend's willingness to make sure everything was going alright.

Smiling at the okay, Carly was just about to start moving her hand once more, when Sam instantly placed her own over her pelvis to stop her. "What's wrong?" Carly asked worriedly, wondering if she already messed up.

"Sorry," Sam quickly apologized, a nervous thought having snapped it's way into her head. "But, I just wanted to say..no lower than this though, please. Not tonight." Sam added, a flush of embarrassment crawling her way onto her cheeks. She knew Carly already told her she wouldn't push that limit, but wanted to reinforce the fact just in case her friend mistook the meaning of 'continuing' as a way to continue lower.

"Of course," Carly gave a small laugh. "As far as I'm concerned, there's a barrier blocking the rest! I won't go lower, I promise!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as well. Just hearing her friend's soothing and nonjudgmental replies was heartwarming and made her feel at ease. "Alright, you can continue."

"Thanks," Carly laughed, humored at her friend's instruction, before reaching over and kissing Sam's neck. The blond just closed her eyes and let off a sigh at the warm contact. Although her eyes opened back up when she felt her friends fingers start moving between her legs once more.

"Mmm," Sam closed her eyes yet again, and let the blackness envelope her sight as she focused on the intense sensation coming from her womanhood. Carly's strokes were gentle, yet precise, and each one sent waves of pleasure through the blond's body, slowly masking and numbing each painful cramp.

"Oh," By now Sam was moaning, and had slowly started to move her hips in sync with her friend's fingers.

Carly smiled as she worked on Sam's clit, realizing the blond's movements meant she wasn't thinking about the pain anymore. While Carly kept up the slow, but sensual pace with Sam's hips, stroking the nub each time her friend pressed her womanhood into her hand, Carly leaned over and watched Sam's face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were flushed, and her mouth was opening and closing every three seconds to let off the tiniest moans. While it was obvious the blond was focusing intently on getting pleasure, there was a much more...relaxed expression on her face. More so than when she had the cramps. Carly was relieved to see that she could make the girl calm enough to do this.

Time passed as the two girls continued moving against each other. Sam's behind was now rocking back and forth into Carly's pelvis harder with each hip thrust, showing the brunette that she was getting more excited as Sam's clit was slowly getting swollen underneath her fingertips. Carly smiled, knowing that Sam was getting closer with each stroke.

During this, Sam just kept her eyes closed, and mewed and moaned at the increasingly amazing sensations coming from below as she continued to buck against her friend's hand. It had been a while since Sam had a _purely_ clitoral orgasm as opposed to vaginal, since the girls enjoyed stimulating everything down there during their normal sexual experiences. Sam realized she missed this kind a lot, and was definitely going to have to treat Carly to one when she was on her period. It just felt so good.

After another minute or so, Sam realized the pressure that had been building in her was about to burst. "Mm oh um mm mm oh.." Sam's moans were getting increasingly louder, as her movements got more frantic. Carly realized this, and snaked her free arm under Sam, and managed to get into a position to where she could gently rub the girl's breasts while stroking her clit at the same time.

"Oh!" Sam murmured, feeling the new sensation against her chest, while the pleasure from down below continued.

As Carly hugged onto the girl, she could feel Sam's womanhood start to give off nonrhythmic twitches. She was close. "Mm c'mon, that's it. It's alright, let it go, just let it go," Carly's voice soothed, urging her friend to go over.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat as she felt her own center beginning to twitch. She knew Carly could tell she was close, and when her best friend started talking to her, Sam knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Oh Carly.." She moaned, trying to keep the sensations going.

"It's alright," Carly continued to talk lovingly, feeling that Sam was about to release. She knew this would make the girl feel so much better, and wanted her to go over the edge.

"God Carls," Sam moaned, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at the brunette behind her.

Carly just smiled back and placed a kiss on the girl's sweaty forehead before pulling back and uttering five powerful words. "Come Sam, come for me."

That was what did it.

"Carly..................!" Sam let out a gasp as her back arched, and her legs spread. An enormous burst of pleasure came shooting from her clit, trailing all the way down her legs and to her toes, making them curl. Even her vagina began convulsing in pleasure, despite the lack of touch there.

"That's it, there we go..," Carly smiled, looking down at Sam whose head was pushing back into her chest. While watching the blond's face twist up in extreme pleasure, Carly also could feel the sensations in her friend's pants. The warm area around Sam's clit was convulsing hard. While it wasn't as apparent as a vaginal orgasm, Carly could still feel the structure of Sam's nub change during this short time, inflating and twitching as the blond continued to ride out her orgasm.

"Ooooooh......" Sam moaned, continuing to buck against Carly's fingertips. Soon enough, her hips finally started calming back down, so Carly started to slow up the strokes. She knew her friend's clit would be super sensitive after this, so she continued to pet it a few more times, earning a few more murmurs from Sam.

"Mmm..." The blond let off a few tiny moans, twitching every time Carly's finger made contact, until the brunette finally slowed to a stop.

Now breathing heavily, Sam turned back around to look at her friend. "I love you, so much," She spoke breathlessly, reaching up to place a passionate kiss against Carly's lips.

Carly kissed her back for a bit, until they broke it off. "I love you too Sam," She smiled, hugging the girl tight against her body. Sam just sighed, and placed her head back down on her pillow.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Carly asked with a smile, pretty much knowing the answer.

"I'm feeling great," Sam replied, smiling dreamily as she stared into space. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Carly replied as the two girls chuckled.

Soon enough, both girls drifted off into a painless sleep.

* * *

Ever since that night, Carly always gave her friend the proper treatment for her cramps. Now instead of dreading it, Sam actually looked forward to her time of the month.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! The title of this story is a play of words on the last line. Now Sam enjoys getting cramps, simply for the treatment. xD Don't forget to R & R on your way out! :)**


End file.
